Phantom Spy Vancuria
Phantom Spy Vancuria appeared in 2005 TV series called Mahou Sentai Magiranger. Phantom Spy Vancuria (妖幻密使バンキュリア Yōgen Misshi Bankyuria) is Underground Hades Empire Infershia's spy, and the self-proclaimed Queen of the Vampires. Despite being a vampire, she is not adversely affected by sunlight and thus, is virtually unkillable. However, though she was immortal, her existence was a lonely one and overtime developed an ability to split herself up into the Nightmare Sisters (see below) as a remedy for it. As a result of her "special body", Vancuria was not constrained by the seal that kept the rest of Infershia underground and this served as an overseerer of her masters' plans. She had a bit of a crush on both Victory General Branken (until he tried to kill her for her failure) and Sorcery Priest Meemy (though she couldn't stand him at first). Vancuria also had some admiration for Dark Magic Knight Wolzard as he helps her sometimes. She had her own Hades Beasts as pets including the Hades Beasts Mimic and Leech and was also friends of several of the Hades Beastmen like Garim and even had a romantic relationship with Belbireji although it didn't end very well for them. With the help of Hades Beast Leech, Vancuria had the vampirized Houka Ozuunder her control until Tsubasa Ozu and the other Magirangers broke the spell on their sister and finally ended Vancuria's winning streak over them. The Rangers managed to destroy Vancuria with Tsubasa's Dawn Crystal and the Magi Cross attack which crucified and blew her up, but that same night she reconstituted herself and destroyed the Dawn Crystal. When Tsubasa tried to destroy her again with the Dawn Crystal, it failed since the same tactic couldn't be used twice. She awakened the Hades Gods when she discovered their lair by accident. She is like a hummingbird in size when compared to the Gods who were naturally giant. She was kept alive by the Hades Gods so that she could serve them as a spy. She developed a little bit of a crush on Hades God Wyvern, since out of the Hades Gods, he treated her the nicest until he was injured by Wolzard and suddenly started to act bitter, even towards her. She spied on Hades God Drake when he went to the surface world to fight Hikaru, because of Hades Goddess Gorgon's suggestion. She was hardly used by them until Hades God Dagon had her place one of his fish scales on Wolzard so the Hades Gods could track him. She carries another one of his scales to communicate on-site with Dagon. She also watched Wyvern fight the Magirangers before Wolzard Fire came to the rescue. Vancuria also traveled with Dagon and Hades God Sleipnir to see Hades Goddess Sphinx and began to have second thoughts about N Ma. Vancuria resurrected Sphinx and apologized to Dagon for this treasonous action, and was stunned when she killed Dagon. In the end, she joined Sphinx in the "new Infershia". Years later, she was revealed to have been imprisoned by the Zangyack along with other villains. The Gokaigers free her and the other inmates on their way to rescuing Gavan, though not before she harassed Joe for his good looks. Vancuria was one of the prisoners in the Makuu Prison. She demanded to be let out, threatening to curse Joe Gibken if he didn't. But she then saw how handsome Joe was and began flirting with him while holding him against the bars of her cell. It can be assumed she escaped with the other prisoners when they were set loose and returned home to Infersha. See Also * Necrolai * Leelee Pimvare * Plasmora Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Royalty Category:Immortal Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Misa Watanabe Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2005 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Metal Heroes Universe